For Show
by JueJue
Summary: Sometimes, things aren't what they seem. Especially in the music industry.


I know, i have a gazillon people waiting for me to update my Bella/Alice story. But the vocaloid fever won't go away! TT__TT I promise, i will update, just gotta get all my fangirling for this couple out of the way.

* * *

**For Show**

**

* * *

**

Breathing in, Miku took into a deep breath and glanced at the dark blue haired boy next to her. His scarf flowed down to his waist, blue haired neatly brushed, his eyes shinning at her. She smiled back and took his hand onto the neon lit stage.

The crowd gasped as they entered the stage, as they had planned, and approached a tall, purple haired man and his girlfriend, Luka. Miku eyed the pink haired girl with detest and continued her stride closer and closer to the other couple.

"So, if it isn't the leek and ice cream loving duo." She heard Gapuko say into the microphone. His voice contained sting and iciness, all of which was directed at Kaito and her.

Miku raised the microphone in her hands to her lips, ready to respond but was cut off by another voice, one that was much deeper but just as feminine as hers. "Little kids should just go and play." A menacing smile that held no happiness graced the pink haired beauty's face, "You have no right to come on stage, Miku. Neither does that goody-goody boyfriend of yours."

It sent the crowd into a roar, some cheering, some yelling, but Miku ignored it all. Kaito stepped in front of her defensively, "Producer said it was just as much of your show as ours." He swallowed as Miku saw irritation cross the pair's face. "Besides, we don't stoop as low as you two to degrade other people."

Luka, whose irritation went away as soon as it came, simply rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She exited the stage with her boyfriend, head held high, gracefully disappearing. The crowd cheered louder now as Kaito and Miku turned to greet them.

With that, they began to sing.

* * *

Sitting in her dressing room, Miku stared at her reflection. Her hair tied in its usual ponytail flowed down to her waist in a whirlwind of mess and frills. The concert had finally ended, which only left Miku tired and anxious.

The door opened with a small click, its intruder's foot steps could barely be heard if Miku hadn't strained her ears to hear it. The door closed again, followed by a louder, clearer click, one that said the door had locked. It made Miku's heart jump, speed up, and race off. It wasn't fear that moved her adrenaline into overdrive though, rather, it was the exact opposite; it was longing, excitement, over flowing love, and anticipation.

"Luka-sempai." Miku heard herself call out, unable to take the suspense anymore. Soft arms surrounded her and hugged her from behind, squeezing her lightly. She felt the breath of the pink haired girl on her neck; it was hot, it was slow, it was agonizing. Her secret lover began kissing her neck, moving higher and higher until she kissed the place below Miku's lips. Eager for a direct kiss she had waited all day for, Miku moved forward expecting a pair of lips to meet her halfway.

It never came.

Turning around, she gazed at her lover's amused expression. "Punishment." The latter said in response to her annoyed glance. It took a moment, then it hit her.

" 'When we're together, its just Luka.' Right?" Miku asked, quoting Luka precisely. Her statement was met by a fervent kiss which she returned in whole.

"That was a reward." Luka spoke, pulling away. Miku got off her chair and returned Luka's hug, unable to take the space between them. The older girl, in turn, pulled her closer and slowly began stroked her back.

"Sorry I took so long to get here." She said as Miku snuggled deeper into her curves, "Gapuko wouldn't leave and insisted on practicing more harmonies. When he did, I literally ran here." A closer observation revealed that Luka's second statement was particularly true as a small thin layer of sweat had built up in several places on her face. The sight drew bitterness from Miku's heart as she leaned over and patted the sweat cover area with her sleeve.

"I don't like Gapuko-san even more now." Muttered the smaller girl, kissing Luka's cheeks when she was done. "He's already pretending to be your boyfriend…and no one makes my sempa…I mean, Luka run."

Luka let out a melodious laughter at her counterpart's careless mistake and decided she would let it pass this time. "So, should I harbor any dark feelings towards your so-called boyfriend, Kaito, too?"

Surprise to see that Luka didn't feel the same bitterness; Miku shook her head in response, pretending to be unhurt. It pained her to see her lover wasn't at all jealous that she held someone else's hand or that the public had an all out fanclub supporting her and Kaito's fake relationship.

"Even if it's okay to not hate that boy," Luka said suddenly, a knowing expression gracing her countenance, "I still don't like him. I'm your prince, he doesn't have to act so protective of you."

Miku kissed Luka in both relief and love, grinning as she pulled away. "At the end of the day though," whispered the shorter girl, "I'm in your arms, always."

The words set Luka off in a frenzy, kissing Miku with sudden passion. It drew out her breath, and made her limbs go numb. Soon enough, Miku found her back pressed against her make up table, using it as support. Luka, whose hand were rushing past every part of her body, stroking her sides, making her moan from pressure, lifted her from the ground and placed her atop the table. In the background, she could hear the make up, perfume, and other items fall to the floor, but her attention was put on the only thing that matter in her life; Luka. The other girl's hands began exploring again, unbuttoning her shirt, pushing up her skirt, throwing her bra across the room.

"L-Luka." Reason began to slip away as Miku tried to speak but kisses stopped her every attempt to make a full sentence, "We can't…have sex…in here…"

* * *

Maybe a one-shot, maybe not, depends. Thanks for reading~


End file.
